Christmas Wishes
by BTM707
Summary: Christmas is a magical time when many joyous things happen, including things that may not be expected. And neither Link or Tetra saw this coming. LinkXTetra oneshot


_Alright you guys, here's my first attempt at both a oneshot and a romance fic. I'm pretty nervous about it, so don't rate it too badly... I don't have too much experience with romance stories, so be sure to tell me what you think of it!_

_~ Cover pic belongs to BeagleTsuin of DeviantART - used with her permission ~_

**_Christmas Wishes_**

Snow fell gently on Windfall Island. Link slowly wandered down the street, enjoying the evening weather. It wasn't very late yet, but the sun had already been down for hours, and the sky was now black and cloudy. The air was cool, but comfortably so, and there was no wind, so the snow came down straight. It was a beautiful sight to see. Link sighed happily, a smile forming on his lips. He loved Christmas.

He drew his jacket tighter around himself as he walked. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and everyone had come to Windfall to celebrate. The entire sea had recently gotten a lot cooler, and was rumored to freeze soon. To make sure they got here before that happened, everybody had shown up a few days ago. As such, they were all staying at the hotel, which had made the manager a very happy man. Maggie was holding a big party at her house tonight, which everyone was currently at. It had started a couple of hours ago, but he had been up at the lighthouse, watching the snow fall on the frozen sea. He was waiting for a certain ship to arrive before he headed over to join the party.

A few minutes ago, he had heard a commotion over on the northern side of the island, and when he had taken a good look he had seen a large pirate ship docked. He had then left the lighthouse and started wandering over to the ship, pleased with who he'd discover there. He hadn't seen Tetra in weeks, and he was quite excited to be spending Christmas together with her.

He passed the bar, and a large cheering could be heard from it, followed by some carols. Link grinned, hearing the familiar voices of the pirate crew. As he walked by, he listened to Nudge, Senza and Gonzo sing an upbeat Christmas tune, with Niko, Mako and Zuko cheering them on. He would see them later at the party, which he was sure they would not miss. He smiled, noting the absence of Tetra's voice. That meant she was elsewhere, likely still on her ship. He was only a short distance away from the boat now, and felt the small bulge in his jacket pocket.

The other day he had been in Windfall's store and found a beautiful diamond necklace studded with sapphires, with a matching set of earrings. He had seen them and immediately thought of the pirate captain, deciding that this was to be her Christmas gift. The sapphires matched her blue eyes, and he had imagined she would look very nice with the set. It was a little above what he had expected to spend on her, but he hadn't seen her in almost two months, and besides, and special gift like this would only help with what he wanted to do tonight.

He had reached the ship now, but he couldn't see any light coming from her cabin window, which puzzled him. If she wasn't on her ship, then she was on the island. And if she was on the island, she'd have gone to the party, he knew it. But she hadn't passed him on his way here, so where could she be? His question was answered when from behind him he heard a soft, "Hello."

He spun around. Tetra stood there, wearing a light jacket, her hair in its familiar bun. She grinned as his alarm slowly faded to be replaced by surprise. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "What? Not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am! You just surprised me," Link answered, bewildered. Tetra put on a mock pouting face and crossed her arms. "You're just saying that. You aren't happy to see me at all! And after all this time I was so excited to see you again…" Link smiled at her childish routine. It was rather convincing, but then he had known Tetra for awhile now, and knew all about her acting. He was also currently overjoyed to see her again.

"I've missed you a lot, of course I've missed you," he said softly, pulling her into a hug. It was her turn to be surprised at this unexpected action, but she smiled and hugged him back. They held each other for a moment before they seemed to realize what they were doing and parted, both hiding a small blush from the other. Link started walking slowly back down the street and Tetra fell into step beside him, and they started talking about what they'd both done since they last saw each other. Their last meeting had been very short, only a few hours, before Tetra had had to set off again. But now, they had the holidays to do whatever they wanted. And Link was hoping tonight would be a good night for doing something special with Tetra. They kept on walking down the street, though Tetra noted that they were passing Maggie's house. _Ah well, it's not like we aren't going to end up there at some point anyway. Now we can just spend some one-on-one time together. And besides, it'll be easier to be alone with Link,_ she thought to herself. Link was thinking similarly along those lines, and he was headed to a place he was sure they wouldn't be intruded upon. They ended up at the base of the lighthouse, and Tetra had to marvel at it, even though she had seen it countless times before. The lighthouse was actually a giant windmill that had a Ferris wheel attached to it, with a light beacon at the top of the structure. It had a simple roof and frame around it, and you could easily jump up there off of the Ferris wheel when it reached the top. Tetra jumped into a bench as it came around, and Link followed. They rode it to the top in silence, and then jumped onto the lighthouse deck.

The giant metal tube spun slowly in the centre of the deck, directing the light the giant candle in the centre gave off. Tetra walked to the railing and leaned on it, looking out to the sea. This really was the best view on Windfall. You could see for miles in all directions, see the sea from every angle. Link slowly approached behind her, and she was confused when he stopped. She turned around to find him staring at her. "What is it?" she asked him, confused.

He smiled sheepishly. "I just haven't seen you in forever. I want to get your picture back into my head, I've almost forgotten what you look like!" he said with a grin, walking up beside her. She punched him in the arm and replied, "It hasn't been that long! Besides, you'll be seeing me for the next two weeks, right? I think you'll be fine."

He smiled. "Fair enough." Tetra turned her gaze back to the sea and said softly, "It's a really beautiful view."

"Yeah, it is," Link replied quietly, glancing at the pirate. Her profile against the sea and falling snow was so cute; he wished he had his pictobox to get a snapshot of it. Tetra turned back toward him and started fumbling in her pocket. "Hey, I want to give this to you now, while we're alone. It's your gift, I couldn't really think of what to get you, but I hope you like it…" She trailed off.

Link smile grew wider. "Tetra, you don't need to get me a gift! I don't really feel I need anything, so-" he cut off, staring at what Tetra had just pulled out of her pocket.

It was an ocarina, light blue with bits of green trailing around on it. It was a true work of art, and it looked magnificent sitting in Tetra's hand. "It's something I came across in my travels," she said in a small voice. "I know it's not spectacular, but… it's something." She looked at Link, nervous as to what he'd say. He met her eye and was initially speechless, but then said slowly, "Tetra… It's beautiful! Thank you, it's excellent!" He took it from her and played a few notes. They rang out clearly in the cold air, and Tetra smiled, relieved that Link liked her gift. "I was thinking that maybe Medli, Makar and you could play a song later, for all of us," she told him. He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "A harp, violin and ocarina trio? That would sound awesome!" he exclaimed. He then went for the case in his pocket. "I think now's a good time to give this to you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Link!" Tetra gasped, as Link opened the case for her to see. The necklace and earrings gleamed in the candlelight, and Tetra couldn't stop staring at them. They were beautiful! She looked at Link, eyes watering. "Thank you, they're wonderful! I don't think I can accept these though, they're too nice!"

Link smiled softly. "Of course you can accept them, you gave me that great ocarina! Plus, I think a pirate captain deserves something nice once in awhile." He took the necklace and put it on her, and she put the earrings in. She looked even more beautiful than Link had imagined. She pulled Link into another hug and whispered softly, "Thank you, Link. This means a lot to me."

"I wanted to get you something special, to show how much I missed you. I've been missing you every day since we last parted, and it's been hard to go on after such a short meeting last time. It just didn't seem fair that we got to spend so little time together! Truth is, I…" He hesitated. "…I love you, Tetra."

Tetra blinked. Did he really just say the words she had been hoping, even dreaming, he would say? "Y-you do?" He nodded. "Ever since we saved the Great Sea from Ganondorf. I've been wanting to tell you for ages…" He trailed off, now nervous of how she would react. Would she be angry? Scared? Well, it'd be hard to imagine her scared. After all, this _was_ Tetra. But maybe this was frightening enough…?

Tetra pulled Link closer, surprising him. She said quietly, "Fighting Ganondorf, and seeing how bravely you stood up to death, made me see you as the greatest hero on the Great Sea. And I thought that because of that, you would never fall in love with a lowly pirate like me. And that hurt, because after spending so much time with you, I felt something for you. And it's because of what you just said that I can tell you that I love you too."

Link stared at her, not daring to believe what she had just uttered. The fearsome pirate captain just admitted that _she_ loved _him_? Tetra smiled softly as she leaned towards him, and he smiled back as their lips met. Link couldn't believe it. This night had gone so much better than he could have even hoped! As for Tetra, she had ended up confessing her love to her best friend and hero, and found out that he felt the same way! Their kiss ended as they broke for air, and they smiled at each other. They turned to face the sea, still embracing. They held each other for several minutes before Tetra asked, "Don't you think we should head to the party before they start suspecting something?"

Link grinned. "Nah, I think we can manage a couple more hours alone." Besides, we have all of the holidays to see them." Tetra sighed, content. "Good. I don't feel like leaving right now." Link held her closer and replied, "Neither do I." As the snow continued to fall, the party went on and no one, not even the pirates, noticed the absence of the hero and the captain, which suited the new couple just fine.

* * *

_Alright, that's it! The ocarina idea came from me wanting Tetra to give Link something musical, and since an ocarina is in about three-quarters of the games, it seemed suitable. And I know they're technically twelve, but just go with it, 'kay? Maybe it takes place some years after or something, imagine it however you want. __This is pretty sappy, I know, but it's a Christmas fic; I don't think I could've taken it any other way if I tried. So review and tell me what you thought! Merry Christmas, all!_


End file.
